Lupercalia
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: Pemuda gila, pemuda diam dan cerita pengantar tidur. Cerita itu bukanlah dongeng belaka. Melainkan kisah nyata bertorehkan tinta hitam di atas kertas busuk. #FluffSNGarden #ValentineDay #SasuNaruFanfiction


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke x Naruto

Summary : Pemuda gila, pemuda diam dan cerita pengantar tidur. Cerita itu bukanlah dongeng belaka. Melainkan kisah nyata bertorehkan tinta hitam di atas kertas busuk.

#FluffSNGarden #ValentineDay #SasuNaruFanfiction

Warning : Slight canon Naruto. Jika Naruto asli saja percaya Santa Claus, jadi anggap saja perayaan semacam Natal atau Valentine juga dilakukan di canon-nya. lol  
Rate M karena dark history dan plot agak berat (mungkin).

.

"Naruto."

Suara berat menggema di ruang gelap. Derap langkah pun terdengar menakutkan. _Tap, tap, tap_. Bunyi konstan sang pencabut nyawa.

Ia tak bisa bergerak ataupun berkata. Otaknya menyuruh bergerak, tubuhnya mati rasa. Merapalkan jutsu ' _Kai_ ' layaknya mantra pun tak berguna. Mata biru berkilat melirik ke arah kiri. Hawa panas menggelitik tubuhnya yang dingin.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Calon Hokage ketujuh, sang penyelamat, dan calon menantu keluarga Hyuuga," ucapan terakhir terdengar seperti geraman, "mantan calon, lebih tepatnya." Bibir pucat sang pencabut nyawa itu menyeringai.

Cahaya temaram dari penerangan minim menyibakkan sosok pemuda berjubah hitam. Sahabatnya.

Naruto terus mencoba menajamkan matanya. Berharap pemuda di sebelahnya meleleh dan ia bisa kabur dari ruang gelap ini. Sayangnya, ia tak mampu.

Tubuh tinggi itu menunduk, menyetarakan tubuh telentangnya. Mengecup dahi pelan lalu mengelus rambut pirangnya. "Saat aku mendapat surat darimu, aku seperti terkena serangan jantung."

"Aku tak menyangka. Temanku yang bahkan baru dekat dengan gadis Hyuuga, mendadak mengirimkan undangan." Jeda panjang, "Tadinya aku bertekad untuk berjaga di luar desa. Tapi egoku memaksaku di sini," ujarnya. Tangan putih kasar itu menyusuri wajah tegas pemuda pirang dan berakhir di bibir merah.

"Kai."

Sontak, tubuh Naruto kembali dapat bergerak. Ia bergemetar hebat. Sebulan penuh diliputi ketakutan dan ketidakpastian membuatnya bingung. Bingung akan keadaan sebelum dan sesudah ia terkungkung oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Perlahan, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Terasa berat tentu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke?" Suara serak mengintimidasi keluar dari bibir Naruto. Salah apa dia hingga diperlakukan layaknya _Nuke-nin—_ ninja pelarian? Bahkan oleh sahabat yang paling ia percayai? Tidak, tidak, bahkan sampai saat ini pun Naruto tetap percaya pada Sasuke. Ada alasan di balik semua hal gila itu tentunya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya terdiam. Ia mengeluarkan botol ramuan dari balik jubah hitamnya. "Minumlah."

Alis pirang itu berkerut. "Aku tidak haus, Sasuke," tenggorokannya menelan air liur kering, "Apa maksudmu melakukan ini semua, _**brengsek**_?" Intonasi Naruto meninggi, deru nafas semakin cepat.

Sasuke kembali ke sikapnya yang biasa. Tenang dan diam. Tapi yang Naruto butuh bukanlah sikap pasif. Ia membutuhkan Sasuke yang berteriak marah seperti saat mereka berkelahi di Lembah Akhir.

"Orochimaru khusus membuatkanmu ramuan ini. Sakura juga sudah mengeceknya. Kau tak perlu khawatir," ujar Sasuke. Kening Naruto mengerut bingung.

"Aku bukan bertanya masalah siapa yang membuat ataupun apa isi ramuan sialan itu, Teme. Yang aku tanyakan, apa maksudmu melakukan ini semua?!" Kesabaran Naruto habis. Ia mencoba bangkit dari posisi telentangnya, namun gagal. Kurama belum juga menstabilkan cakranya. Entah ia masih ada atau tidak, Naruto tidak bisa menerkanya.

Ia merasa tubuhnya bukan lagi miliknya. Seluruh gerakan dan pikiran tak sejalan. Apa yang terjadi?

Sasuke menaruh botol ramuan di nakas kecil. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Naruto. Mengelus rambut pirang cepak penuh sayang. Sikap Sasuke menambah ketakutan sang calon Hokage.

"Lupercalia. Apa kau tahu itu, Naruto?"

"Aku tak tahu." _Dan tak mau tahu_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

"Valentine. Hari Valentine. Tentu kau tahu, bukan?" tambah Sasuke. Mulut Naruto terkatup rapat. "Hari bagi cokelat atau hari cinta, Sakura-chan yang memberitahuku." Tak mungkin Naruto lupakan, saat para gadis Konoha sibuk menjejalkan cokelat mereka di meja Sasuke dulu. Tentunya dua atau tiga cokelat Naruto habiskan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

"Lupercalia adalah sejarah hitam dari Valentine itu sendiri. Festival Roman untuk ritual pembersihan dan juga fertilitas." Alis pirang berkerut.

"Lalu apanya yang hitam kalau hanya membersihkan dan fertilitas?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring, sahabatnya memang sangat mudah untuk dialihkan perhatiannya. Meraba pundak sahabatnya, merasakan bahu bidang yang terbentuk.

"Festival ini bukan festival biasa, Naruto. Anjing dan kambing jantan dikorbankan. Kambing dikuliti. Kemudian kulitnya dipakai oleh Luperci—pendeta Roman, untuk dibawa mengelilingi kota _._ Gadis dan wanita berbaris meminta dicambuk," Wajah Naruto memucat, "Pria memilih gadis atau wanita secara acak di botol. Lalu bercinta selama festival berlangsung. Jika cocok, mereka akan berkopulasi lebih lama." Mata hitam itu berkilat. Bulu kuduk Naruto meremang.

"Hei, katakan Naruto. Apakah kau masih berpikir festival itu bukanlah sejarah hitam?" Tangan putih itu menelusuri dada, puting coklat, perut, hingga ke arah panggul. Mata biru itu terpejam tanpa sadar.

Hitam? Tentu saja!

Mana ada gadis atau wanita yang mau diperlakukan bak binatang jalang. Sakura atau Hinata pastilah tidak setuju dengan festival gila itu.

Sekelebat ingatan tertuju pada calon istrinya. Mata biru itu terbuka lebar. "HINATA!" Ia berteriak panik, pupilnya melebar. Samar-samar ingatan demi ingatan merasuki pikirannya.

Surat Sasuke, kediaman Orochimaru, sikap Yamato-sensei yang aneh, dan kegelapan yang menyelimuti dirinya. Bibir Naruto bergemetar. Gumaman tak jelas keluar dari bibirnya yang memucat.

Sharingan Sasuke, pemerkosaan, tubuhnya yang mati rasa, isak tangis Sakura, dan lintasan dingin yang terasa di tubuhnya.

Ia pun menggerakkan tangannya ke arah wajahnya. Namun nihil.

Tubuhnya menegang.

Ia sebisa mungkin memfokuskan matanya. Membiasakan matanya di ruang gelap, ia pun bersusah payah menaikkan tubuhnya. Tiga kali terjatuh, Sasuke pun membantu Naruto duduk. Naruto mencoba menggapai, namun tak mampu. Darah dari otaknya seakan turun.

Kedua lengan dan kakinya buntung.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Suaranya tercekat. Usapan lembut di punggungnya bahkan tak dapat menenangkannya. Bisikan Sasuke ia hiraukan.

Apa yang _sesungguhnya_ terjadi?

Pandangannya menggelap. Kurama menggelora di dalam perutnya. Napasnya sangat cepat dan dangkal. Lama ia tak merasakan hal yang menyesakkan seperti ini.

Hiperventilasi.

Tangan besar Sasuke menelungkup wajah Naruto. Menutup jalan oksigen yang keluar dan memberikan napasnya melalui ciuman. Tarik napas, hembuskan. Mengulangnya tujuh kali dan merasakan napas Naruto mulai melambat.

Ia pun kembali membaringkan tubuh Naruto di kasur putih. Menaruh tangannya di atas perut untuk membantu Naruto fokus bernapas pada area tangannya. Air mata jatuh menelusuri pinggir kening sahabatnya.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke terdiam menatap sahabat sejak kecilnya. Mata biru itu menggelap. Isak tangis terdengar namun ditahan Naruto kuat-kuat. Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya di leher Naruto. Seakan tak ingin menatap wajah sedih sang penyelamat.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? A-Apa yang kau inginkan?" Naruto kembali menatap nanar kedua tangannya yang buntung.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika tubuhnya saja tidak sempurna? Impian menjadi Hokage, suami Hinata, dan ayah dari anaknya kelak, pupus sudah. Bergerak pun tak bisa. Entah apa yang ada di benak rakyatnya jika pemimpinnya saja tuna daksa.

Tsunade pernah menjanjikan untuk memasangkan tangan kanannya yang hilang. Tapi ia tak yakin. Kekuatannya melemah. Geraman Kurama pun perlahan tak terdengar. Sesungguhnya apa yang salah dengan tubuhnya?

"Naruto."

Suara berat menggema di telinganya. Ia menajamkan matanya ke arah Sasuke. Bermaksud memberikan intimidasi yang sepenuhnya gagal.

Jika kini ia masih remaja, ia pastikan dirinya akan membentak dan meluapkan emosi. Tapi emosi di luar kendali itu seakan ikut menguap seiring dengan bertambahnya usia. Ia masih berpikir positif tentang keadaannya. Dan tentu saja dengan keputusan gila sahabatnya.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu," Naruto mendengus, "—dan kebaikanku juga." Alis pirang mengerut pelan.

"Apanya yang kebaikan untu—"

"Aku menginginkan keturunan," sergah Sasuke menghentikan ucapan Naruto. Mulut Naruto membuka dan menutup.

"Keturunan? Kau menginginkan keturunan? Apa hubungannya keturunan sialan Uchiha dengan buntungnya tangan dan kakiku?!"

"Jika aku menginginkan keturunan, maka aku pun menginginkan dirimu. Seutuhnya," jawab Sasuke. "Saat aku tahu kau akan menikah, segalanya terasa hancur. Anganku untuk kau tetap bersamaku tak akan tercapai. Aku akan tinggal sendirian," Sasuke menutup matanya, "Seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Pupil biru Naruto membesar.

Bayangan Sasuke kecil duduk membelakanginya di ujung jembatan terbesit di benaknya. Tubuh kecil yang menanggung beban dosa klannya. Sosok penyendiri yang menjauhkan diri dari kasih sayang. Karena justru kasih sayang sangatlah menyakitkan.

Sama seperti dirinya.

Sosok Naruto kecil yang dibenci seluruh penduduk desa. Mengayun di ayunan pohon, memandang jauh anak kecil dan ibunya bercengkerama.

Ia selalu sendiri. Hokage ketiga pun tidak pernah menemaninya. Berulang kali Naruto harus menghapus pikiran buruk bahwa Hokage ketiga juga membencinya.

Sendiri itu rasanya sakit. Sakit hingga ia berpikir jika ia mati pun tak akan ada yang bersedih. Mungkin itu benar. Bisa saja saat ia mati, penduduk desa akan bersyukur. Hokage ketiga pun tak akan susah payah menghidupi dirinya.

Tapi pikiran itu ia bungkus, saat ia melihat sosok Sasuke di ujung jembatan. 'Ia pun sama sepertiku' pikirnya dangkal. Tapi pikiran itu saja membuatnya hatinya hangat.

 _Ia tak sendirian_. Pikiran itulah yang menguatkan Uzumaki Naruto hingga saat ini.

Dengan ragu, Naruto mendekati tubuh Sasuke. Menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi Sasuke. Merasakan napas hangat menguar di wajahnya. Mata hitam bertemu dengan mata biru langit.

Menenggelamkan segala pikiran buruk dan negatif. Membuat dunia mereka semakin sempit. Dunia hanya milik berdua.

Secara perlahan, bibir Naruto bertemu dengan bibir Sasuke. Menyentuh penuh keraguan, namun saling mendekatkan diri. Hingga decak basah terdengar, deru napas cepat, lenguhan dan geraman menjadi satu. Tangan kanan Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Naruto.

Mendekatkan tubuh yang memanas, menggesekkan tubuh, dan menutup segala celah yang ada di tubuh mereka. Yukata putih yang menutupi tubuh Naruto terlepas. Menampakkan tubuh berpeluh yang siap digagahi oleh sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Melodi terdengar merdu di telinganya. Bercampur dengan jeritan tertahan atapun teriakan meminta. Mempercepat gerakannya, Sasuke memeluk tubuh yang tersentak di bawah kendalinya.

"Sasu— aku- aku..."

.

"—aku akan melempar panci cokelat panas ini ke mukamu!" Gebrakan meja membuat tumpukan kertas dan pulpen melayang beberapa detik. Mata hitam mengejap.

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda pirang berapron oranye, berkacak pinggang sambil menggenggam panci perak. Asap mengepul dari panci. Sepertinya Naruto tidak berbohong untuk melempar panci cokelat panas ke mukanya.

Muka tunangannya merengut kesal.

Mengangkat alisnya, Sasuke pun menyimpan dokumen novel di laptopnya. Berjaga jika tunangannya mengamuk dan menghancurkan mejanya. Setidaknya ada _back up_ yang sudah disimpannya di dalam _hard disk_.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, tuan Uchiha yang terhormat!" sungutnya panas. "Tadinya cokelat panas ini mau kuhidangkan dengan susu hangat. Tapi sepertinya Uchiha-san sedang sibuk mengejar deadline yang ada di depan mata." Sasuke menaruh kacamatanya di meja. "Oh, aku mau susu cokelat," ujarnya datar.

"Buat saja sendiri!" Kakinya dihentakkan lebar-lebar. Bau cokelat tersebar di ruangan kerja Sasuke. Menyusuri tangga bawah, bau semerbak kokoa berhembus. Menghela napas, Sasuke pun menutup laptopnya dan mengikuti jejak tunangannya.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto akan menikah di Belanda tepat di awal Maret. Saat bunga tulip Kaufmaniana pertama kali bermekaran. Enam tahun tinggal bersama di Belanda, akhirnya Sasuke memantapkan pilihannya. Ia melamar Naruto empat bulan yang lalu, tepat di hari ulang tahun tunangannya.

"Kau masih mengerjakan novel murahan itu lagi?" dengus Naruto. Dua gelas kembar diletakkan di atas counter. Alis Sasuke berkedut.

"Kau siap berkelahi dengan fansku, eh, Dobe?" ujar Sasuke tak mau kalah. Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja murahan. Apa-apaan itu?" Naruto mencibir sambil menuang cokelat ke dalam gelas, "Protagonis dikurung sebulan dan ia menerima saja kaki dan tangannya buntung? Lalu ia berinisiatif mengajak si pemuda gila untuk bercinta. Gila apa?"

Susu putih dituang hingga penuh. Lalu diaduk hingga merata. "Lebih gila lagi— KAU MENGGUNAKAN NAMAKU, BRENGSEK!" Lagi, Naruto menggebrak counter dapur.

"Namaku juga, Bodoh." Sasuke segera menyelamatkan susu cokelatnya.

"Aku tak peduli namamu! Yang aku heran, novelmu itu entah kenapa bisa terjual ke mancanegara!" Naruto meneguk susunya dalam tiga kali tegukan. "Kau tahu apa isi _chat_ ku dan Kurama semalam?!" Sasuke menggeleng tak acuh. Emosi Naruto meninggi.

"' _Oh, posisi kesukaanmu dan si pantat ayam itu gaya anjing, ya?_ ' Tuhan! Kakak kandungku bertanya seperti itu! Kau menulis novel ninja atau novel stensilan?!"

"Novel _action_ ninja yang dibumbui erotis. Hei, media seperti Nerdpadd juga seperti itu, bukan?" bela Sasuke. Apapun dikata, novelnya melesat drastis dua tahun terakhir. Novel yang menceritakan mengenai Uzumaki Naruto, ninja Konoha yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya kesal. Tunangannya ini sangat keras kepala. Jika Naruto saja sudah keras kepala, dia lebih lebih lebih lagi. Hanya Tuhan, paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto yang tahu, kepalanya terbuat dari apa. Seingatnya, Sasuke hanya fokus ke cerita _dark_ penuh _plot twist_. Sejak kapan ia berbelok ke arah _action_ mengarah erotis?

"Naruto, kemari." Pemuda pirang itu merengut.

"Mau apa?" sungutnya. Sasuke menepuk pahanya. "Menulis adegan erotis membuatku terangsang. Aku mau sekarang," jawabnya kalem.

"Otakmu ada di selangkangan apa?! Aku sedang marah padamu!" jerit Naruto.

"Tidak. Otak masih ada di batok kepalaku. Ayo sini." Sasuke membetulkan posisi duduknya. Naruto mencibir. Nyatanya, ia pun tetap berjalan ke arah tunangannya walau dengan sindiran.

Membiarkan tunangannya merengkuh tubuh maskulinnya. Meraba seluruh tubuhnya dan berakhir di pantatnya. Menurunkan celana jins belel kesukaan si pemuda pirang, lalu memposisikan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan.

Butuh waktu lima jam untuk menyudahi kegiatan panas mereka. Naruto menguap lebar, seketika tertidur di pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus pelan. Menghirup aroma seks dan maskulin di dapur membuatnya antara bangga dan tidak senang. Bangga karena birahinya terpuaskan, namun tidak senang karena harus membersihkan dapur sendirian.

Setidaknya ia bisa melihat wajah pulas tunangannya. Ia bagaikan malaikat yang jatuh ke lumpur. Indah namun jorok dalam saat yang sama. Sasuke membersihkan iler tunangannya yang jatuh dengan tisu.

Tunangan yang selalu menemaninya suka dan duka. Pemuda yang dicintainya sehidup semati.

"Naruto."

.

.

A/N :

Iyap, cerita atas dan bawah adalah dua cerita yang berbeda. Konsep cerita seperti ini dulu saya tuangkan di fanfic Drarry saya yang di- _upload_ di ffn dot net. Hampir sama juga sih ya, Sasuke dan Draco sama-sama penulis novel—stensilan pfft

Fyi, cerita di atas sebetulnya draft fanfic SasuNaru yang entah kapan akan saya upload. Jika ada yang bisa menarik kesimpulan dari cerita di bagian atas, akan saya beri- tepuk tangan. lol Intinya sih, Sasuke gila, Naruto kebingungan, dan saya kesenengan.

Ini adalah entry terakhir untuk event #FluffSNGarden di SasuNaruFanfiction. _Otsukaresamadeshita_. Hadiah dari saya menyusul ya. Belum sempat cyin, masih dikejar deadline lain. (Menggeser ff Omega's scent dan Hustler)

Ah ya, Wattpad saya kagamiyoneko

Jika ada yg berminat berkunjung, saya persilahkan. :D


End file.
